<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Introduce You To Some New Things by Yellow_Honey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921296">Let Me Introduce You To Some New Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Honey/pseuds/Yellow_Honey'>Yellow_Honey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Curiosity Killed The Cat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Kink Exploration, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Han Jisung | Han, Vibrators, awkward cuties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Honey/pseuds/Yellow_Honey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho want's to experiment - he might be getting more then he bargained for with his very experienced boyfriend </p><p>Or </p><p>Where Minho want's to try out different kinks and Jisung is more then happy to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Curiosity Killed The Cat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Introduce You To Some New Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii! This is my first story so it might not be the best but it'll get better over time, for now enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He loved it, he really did...Minho just wanted more. Sex with Jisung was always amazing. He made sure Minho was comfortable plus relaxed every single time. The problem was the fact that Minho had done some 'research' and now normal sex just looked too boring to him now. There was a few things that he wanted to try but wasn't sure how to bring it up to his boyfriend. As of now he was staring at his reflection in the mirror, talking to himself to try and ease his nerves. "Fuck. How am I going to do this? Should I wear something pretty? Actually...that's a good idea." He ran to his closet in a hurry to choose an outfit that'll have Jisung on his knees. "He likes when I wear skirts.." Minho threw his clothes off once he had picked what to wear. He only had about fifteen minutes before Jisung would be home from work.  He had chosen a cropped shirt that showed off his flat stomach, a red skirt (his favorite color) which reached mid thigh and a pair black panties that did nothing to cover his average sized cock but did everything for Jisung.</p><p>"I'm home princess!" Minho quickly sat onto the edge of the bed with his legs spread open. "Baby? Where are you?" Minho's anxiety increased with every step he heard coming closer to the closed bedroom door. "Baby- Oh!" Jisung almost lost his balance once his eyes fell on Minho. "What's all this about? I'm not complaining, just wanna know why" he walked over to Minho and kneeled in front of his open legs, rubbing his thighs lightly. "I- I wanted too t-talk about something." Jisung eyed him "Yes baby? You can tell me anything." Minho took a deep breathe before trying to speak again "I want to try something n-new." Jisung stood up and took a seat next to his boyfriend "You mean?" Minho nodded "what do you want to try out?"  "I w-wanna be pushed t-to my limit" Jisung smirked "If that's what you want princess...that's what you'll get." He got up and walked into the closet "Sungie? What're you doing?" Said boy came back with a dark blue box, it was pretty fancy looking - It wasn't that big but not small either. "Where did that come from?!" Jisung ignored him and took a seat in front of him. "We don't have to use these if you don't want to baby. Just know it's an option" He opened it and inside were a bunch of different sex toys.</p><p>Minho stared at the different items for a while before picking out a clear dildo with sparkles inside of it and what looked like a matching vibrator. "Nice choice honey." Jisung put the box away "I'm gonna have fun with you"  He made quick work with Minho's shirt "I say it every time but you're so fucking perfect." He took one of Minho's perky nipples into his mouth and sucked lightly, biting every here and there. "really g-good" Jisung gave his other nipple the same treatment before moving farther down. He flipped Minho's skirt up and groaned at the sight "how can someone have such a pretty cock? You're so wet already" he kissed the tip making Minho whither on his spot. "Remember your safe word?" Jisung pushed his panties to the side and circled his finger against the tip. "S-sunflower." </p><p>"Good boy" Jisung pulled down both his skirt and underwear in one go. He lubed his fingers before stuffing two into his hole, quickly wanting to stretch him. "I usually love taking this part slow but I really want to get to the fun stuff." Minho couldn't complain either way. His loud moans were stopping him from actually trying to answer."I love seeing your face so scrunched from pleasure. You like when I fuck you with my fingers? Makes me thing you can cum untouched." Minho nodded, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. "<em>Yes.</em> Please - god yes." Jisung slapped Minho's thigh as he manhandled Minho on all fours then added a third finger. Jisung couldn't help it and replaced his fingers with his tongue. "<em>Sungie</em>!" he (quite skillfully) began to fuck the poor sub with his tongue. Minho was crying out at this point once Jisung brought his fingers back into his hole. "You're clenching so hard baby. Close?" Minho yelled out a 'yes' in reply "Let go baby, you deserve it." That's all it took for Minho to release onto the sheets. Jisung worked him through it then pulled back to see the damage he had done to the older.  Minho's eyes were glassy and his face was red - in conclusion, <strong>a fucking gorgeous sight</strong>. "You looked so fucked out already and we've got so much more to go" Jisung laughed to himself as he grabbed the vibrator. He let Minho move onto his back again "Listen to me Min, once this is in do not touch. I'll tell you when this is over."</p><p> Jisung lubed up the vibrator then thrusted it into Minho. He sat back with a huge smirk on his face "remember, this was what you wanted." He clicked the toy on which immediately responded in a choked cry being released from Minho. This was the first time Minho had been stimulated like this right after cumming. Jisung would usually give him twenty minutes before they did anything else.  Jisung felt like upping the pressure and clicked up two more levels.  "Jisung - Fuck I'm gonna cum again." The said boy just watched while lightly palming himself through his jeans. "you're doing so well baby. Show Sungie how messy you can get." Minho maybe lasted another minute and a half before he came, he had to fight back his arms from trying to touch himself. "That's twice, I think you've got more in you. Safe word if it's too much" Minho was too lost in the immense pleasure he was receiving to actually send him a reply. Jisung turned the vibrator onto the highest setting "Too much- w-wa" Jisung ignored his pleas "you usually go two rounds babe, let's see if you can go five today" Minho's eyes widened in shock, he was about to argue back but couldn't because of the heat he was starting to feel in his lower stomach. Jisung had pulled his cock out fully to properly stroke himself while watching Minho shiver in pleasure. It was all too much for Minho - he came for the third time, painting his stomach in white.</p><p>Jisung ran a hand through his subs hair while he used the other to turn off the vibrator. "You made me so proud Min, did so well." Minho shivered at the praise "you made such a mess kitty." He swiped his fingers through the cum on his stomach and brought it into his mouth. "Your taste almost makes up for it. You're so sweet, just like the rest of you." Minho's eyes trailed down to the head of his boyfriends angry cock "S-stop" Jisung's hand stopped moving from Minho's sudden request "I want it" from the look on Jisung's face you could tell he had no clue what he was talking about. "In my mouth, I want it" Jisung got up so he was at the edge of the bed while Minho shakily shifted to be eye level with the cock he wanted so bad. Minho decided to be somewhat of a tease "Can I have it daddy?" Jisung groaned at the words coming out of Minho's mouth. "Fuck baby, if that's what you want." He guided his dick to Minho's open mouth and relished in the feeling. "Use those pretty lips of yours kitty" Minho eagerly sucked on his cock, loving the slight salty flavor he got in return. He took him in as deep as he could before bobbing his head at a somewhat faster pace. Minho looked up at the younger boy through his wet eyelashes effectively bring Jisung closer to the edge.  "You want daddies milk?" Minho pulled off to answer "Yes, <em>please</em>" he pulled himself back onto his cock but let his jaw go slack. Jisung, taking the hint, started to fuck his mouth. "Drink up kitten." Jisung thrusted into his mouth a few times before releasing down his throat. Minho sighed in content once he swallowed every drop of what was given him.</p><p>"Think you can continue Min?" The said boy nodded without hesitation "yes daddy" Jisung gripped his thigh lightly "keep calling me that and I'll get hard again."  Jisung lubed up the dildo this time and held it at Minho's entrance. "Sung what're you -Oh!" Minho whimpered and tried to pull away but Jisung was quick to hold his legs in place. "You're such a fucking angel. It's like you were made for me" Minho felt the ache in his lower back but didn't want the pleasure he was getting to stop. Jisung started fucking him at a faster pace "bet you're loving this, huh? More than my own cock?" Minho gasped "N-no of course n-not. Love yours." Jisung angled the dildo to hit his prostate better "you sure? The way you're screaming out makes me think otherwise." Jisung's hand wrapped around his boyfriends dick - stroking him slowly almost in an agonizing pace. "You're twitching baby, let it out" Minho's hand gripped his own hair - pulling on it from the stimulation. Soon enough he was spilling all over Jisung's veiny hands.  "Good job baby. One more left to go" He slowed down his thrusts but didn't completely stop it. "Sungie! I can't" Jisung reached up and placed his lips on Minho's to shut him up. "You're being such a good boy baby. I know you can do one more." Not wanting to disappoint Jisung, the older nodded.</p><p>"Clean up the mess you made kitty" Jisung brought his hands up and Minho immediately took the digits into his mouth, licking them clean. "Look at that...you're already hard again. I guess I have that affect on you." He closed his lips around Minho's shaft, running his tongue around the tip. Tears were starting to pour out of Minho's eyes. He could feel every thrust that he was given on to his abused prostate. "Fuck-<em> Sung</em>" His moans were just encouragement for Jisung to suck harder. Minho felt the familiar knot tightening up, it almost hurt but at the same time he loved the pain. One particularly hard suck from Jisung caused Minho to practically scream as he came into his mouth. The older was now panting heavily from what he liked to call his choice of 'exercise'. Jisung pulled the dildo out as softly as he could "Did this fulfill your wishes kitty?" Minho physically couldn't move "yes" Jisung giggled at how cute his boyfriend always looked after fucking. "You did such a good job today baby." Jisung quickly got a washcloth from the bathroom and wiped Minho down and himself after. He wasn't very dirty considering everything was licked off of him. Jisung picked up Minho and placed him on a small couch in the room so he could change the bed sheets. Once that was done he got himself dressed then helped Minho into a shirt and some shorts. He picked up Minho again and got into the bed, placing the blankets over them. "Goodnight my love. You did so well, you deserve the rest." Minho lifted himself up to place a kiss on Jisung's lips </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And just to be clear...I like your dick better." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>『••✎••』  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Honney_Bri">Wattpad</a></p><p>Thank You For Reading! </p><p>『 Comments Are Appreciated 』</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>